dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaderin Wroth
Kaderin is a survivor from Iceland Appearance Kaderin has a slightly intimidating look that she cultivated over the years. She is a tough looking woman who uses it to her advantage when she has to, only what most don't know is the majority of that "tough", is attitude and accessories. Kaderin is curvy without being fat because before her life was destroyed, she climbed, hiked, and hunted on a regular basis. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying a pack on her back. She is slightly below average height, standing at 5 foot 6 inches, and she wears it well. With long blonde hair that trails down her back, piercing blue-grey eyes, and semi-fragile features, she cuts an attractive figure once you get rid of the abundance of weapons, the grungy, tough bitch clothes, and the "don't fuck with me" attitude. Unfortunately the less dangerous Kaderin is rarely - if ever - seen by the general public, or even close friends. She keeps the fragile side tucked beneath grime, bad attitude, sarcastic comments, and general bitchiness. Personality Kaderin doesn't have social skills because she just doesn't care. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none and that has never bothered her. She has no real urge to undermine authority if she believes that authority is worth following - or if she holds respect for the person - but she also doesn't mind giving the finger to anyone who thinks to order her around. She can follow orders but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself, usually better then they can. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk either, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. As a child she always had a temper, but after certain events of her past, she learned to control that temper by closing it off beneath a thick layer of sarcasm and icy aloofness that she refuses to let anyone bust threw. As long as she can keep that ice unbroken, all of her emotions are firmly under her control and very easy to shove away from herself. History The Beginning Kaderin and her two sisters where born in a small pocket area of Iceland that was far from any town and harder to get to then the sea. To get to her home, one had to climb the largest mountain known to Iceland, then they would be forced to travel threw the harshest winds imaginable before finally ducking down into a ravine hidden in the mountain. In the little pocket sits an entire kingdom of people that is totally unknown to most of the outside world, and they rarely find their way out of their own little kingdom of sorts so news doesn't travel. In their kingdom they are totally self sufficent. They have hardy animals for eating, they have thick walls for keeping out the cold, and they rarely have anyone stupid enough to venture their way so they never deal with war. All in all it's a very nice place to live for anyone. Kaderin and her two sisters were born to the beloved niece of the ruler of their little home. They weren't considered future leaders, but since their father was the man who took care of protection and their mother was a favorite of the king - even above his own children - Kaderin, Rika, and Dasha were protected and loved deeply. Kaderin - unlike her other two sisters - gained her mother's love of the world, wishing to only help those around her. As she grew, she decided she wanted to become the herbs woman for her people, learning from the elderly woman who now held that position. As well as learning from the wise woman, she also learned sword fighting with her two sisters from her father and his men, feeling that one should know how to protect themselves even if they had no wish to hurt others. If you could not at least protect yourself, you did not deserve for other's to risk their lives protecting you. And so Kaderin grew into a loving, kind, and helpful young lady that made her parents smile and her sisters tease her, but she never minded. The Plot And so Kaderin grew into a beautiful young woman and by her fifteenth season, the boys were lining up to court the beautiful grand niece of their king and the next herbs woman - a standing that was almost as esteemed a role as the leader himself. Of course little Kaderin wanted one thing, to be the best she could be and maybe then one day marry a nice young man... that never happened. When she was sixteen seasons, Kaderin's Great Uncle shocked the kingdom by announcing that at his death, it would not be his children that took the crown, but Kaderin's own mother, and then Kaderin herself. Now Kaderin wanted nothing to do with the crown or the kingdom except to heal it, and her mother was the same way, but the kings children did not see it like that. For two years the children of the king plotted as the king himself got sicker and sicker. Kaderin's mother had already decided, upon the king's death she would step from the throne and bequeath it to the first born son of the king, just as it should have been... but she told none but her husband and children this and so the children of the king did not know that they had nothing to worry over, and as we all know, greed does awful things to man. On the nineteenth birthday of Kaderin and her sisters, the worst that could have happened, happened. The king died and his children's scheming was finally revealed as the kingdom was bombarded with an army the likes of which the kingdom had never seen. There were creatures like them, only with magic that flew from their fingers, and then there were the half man/half beast like creatures with claws instead of hands, tusks, horns, and other odd features. It was the beginning of the end, or as Kaderin refers to is, The Fall. The Fall Blood mingles with the mud at my feet as I take the head of yet another. The screams and lighting surround me as I battle yet another, his head soon falling to my sword. Spinning quickly, blocking the next attack, flipping and twisting as we continue the deadly dance but as always it is only a matter of time before his clumsy footing brings him to his knees. My sword at his neck, preparing to deliver the death blow, I vaguely hear his pleas for mercy and his promise to leave the field of battle. For the first in my existence I show mercy and lower my sword, granting this one being life. Silently I watch as the very same creature reappears and continues to battle and murder my brethren, getting closer and closer to the two that mean the most to me, my sisters not only by race but by blood, born triplets we are unique and strongly bonded. I pivot and race towards them just as the Forsaken I had just given life to appears behind Rika, my call of alarm distracts her enough for the bastard to decapitate this fearsome fighter and her lifeless body crumples to the ground. My anguished cry alerting my other sister Dasha to our sisters fate, angered she attacks but soon falls to the same Forsaken. My sole act of mercy in battle has turned the tables of fate and I loose my kindred, my blood, my sisters in the space of a few seconds. Falling stunned to my knees, a piercing scream rips from my numb body, the grief stricken shriek piercing the night, the lightning becoming so fierce others run for cover. Tears mixing with the rain as my screams becomes sobs. My heart unable to take such loss and torment, I begin to pray for anything to help me destroy the pain, begging for respite and release from feeling. One moment my heart is being ripped in two and in the next... nothing, like a switch had been flipped, no pain, no fear, no happiness... nothing. My emotions wiped from my existence, making me cold, ruthless, able to hunt the one creature who took from me my blooded family and destroy it. Over the years I hone my skills to perfection, becoming the most feared and prolific killer Eden has ever seen. That night in the midst of battle Kaderin the Kind Hearted died and Kaderin the Cold Hearted was born. The End After the battle, Kaderin and the few soldiers that were left buried their loved ones, their friends, and their comrades with an air of defeat. When they were finished, they all headed to the castle to confront the one who'd done this... the eldest daughter of the king and her scheming younger sisters and brothers. Without remorse the people called for the death of the siblings who'd wrought such destruction over something as silly as a crown, and they took it when it wasn't given. At the end they presented the crown to Kaderin - the woman the old king had chosen after her mother - but instead she took the crown and laid it at the feet of the eldest son, just as her mother had planned. With the parting words of "Don't fuck up" she headed away from the home she'd known her whole life and ventured out into the world, heart of ice and sword and dagger as well. Category:Tainted Category:Iceland Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: Kaderin main fighting style would be considered shrewd. She shows no emotion while studying her opponent before going in for the kill. When close up she favors a dagger and a sword that deals death like a knife cuts butter. When further off she has a recurved bow that she favors over the long bow or the cross bow. When not in use, the dagger is sequestered in a hidden sheath on the inside of her tall boots, the sword is quite clearly shown bouncing against her hip, and the bow is slung over her back. Abilities: *Hunting: Kaderin has been feeding herself since she left home at nineteen - three years ago - and she has been doing it with skills taught to her by her father. *Fishing: She mainly sticks to ice fishing, but she's fished in a couple of forest rivers here and there. She sticks with Bow Fishing but she can make a fishing pole, it's just not worth the time since it's that bad. *Shooting: She was the best shot out of her three sisters and it was the skill she enjoyed the most. Therefore she practiced hardest with the bow, one she was gifted with by her mother. *Sword-Play: Her father and his men worked her and her sisters relentlessly with the sword, especially after Kaderin's mother was crowned next heir to the throne and the whispers started. She feels her skills are above reproach and she doesn't mind showing anyone stupid enough to taunt her. *Tracking: She's been on the "scent" of the forsaken that took her sister's heads, and their lives. Before she was slightly above average, now it is her entire world and she will stop at nothing to find the man. *Trapping: One of her more subtle means of capture. Kaderin likes to play the odds by setting up traps for anything that may be following her. She's nothing if not shrewd. Touch of Ice The fateful day her sisters died, Kaderin came into her "gift". As she prayed for the pain to stop, suddenly her heart "turned to ice" and the pain was gone, but so too was the majority of her stronger emotions. Now ice is her gift, but also her curse. Icy Blades Weapon Using her "gift", Kaderin coats her blades - sword and dagger - in a bright blue, icy frost that works much like cauterization. When she cuts with her weapon, it immediately ices over the outer wound, leaving the blood to flow inside the body and keeps animals from being drawn to the battle. There is no other effect, if the wound is a minor graze that's not worth noticing, you just earn an icy bandage, if it's more seriously a wound then the bleeding is internal rather then all over the ground you stand upon. It's about keeping animals from smelling the kill and therefore keeping herself from being found. Iced Healing Healing Using her "gift" of ice, she can heal wounds in much the way she once did using politics. She puts her hands on the wound and the healing "frost" coats the wound. This will normally stop any bleeding and kill bacterial infection but it can't actually cause the wound itself to heal. The problem with this gift is the relatively high cost of use, and she can't use it upon herself. If the wound is larger it will take a larger number of turns until it can be fully closed over and the process will always be rather painful for the person being healed. Statistics Trivia *She has scars, the majority of them centered on her torso area, though she does have smaller ones littered across her entire body. The ones on her back are definitely not mistaken for clumsiness. *Fire makes her leery if it's bigger then a campfire and not in the circle of stones, safely on the ground. *Major claustrophobia issue that she's yet to get over, and has no intention of trying. Quotes *"We all have more than our share of pains and sorrow. Embarrassments and things that haunt us. From that, no one is ever immune, no matter how good or perfect a life you think they live. Shame and hurt spare no one.” *"Things are not always what they seem; outward form deceives many; rare is the mind that discerns what is carefully concealed within." Gallery kaderin__s_portrait_by_eksmo-d57oxnd.jpg __melancholy___by_xxkalixx-d3i7sr4.jpg|Kaderin the Touched kaderin_the_cold_hearted_by_eksmo-d57oxh6.jpg heart-breakingly-beautiful-fantasy-women-by-michelle-monique.jpg death_knight_by_michellemonique.jpg Ice_Cave_by_michellemonique.jpg Character Thread Category:Tainted Category:Iceland Category:PC